dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Codename: Ecru
CODENAMEECRU for short ''' is a Protector Aasimar Cleric. She is currently part of the Luchadores group playing the hardcover Rage of Demons: Out of the Abyss She is played by Jenin '''Intro “So kid we looked at your records and it says here that you’ve been a basement dweller for seven years, spending most of that time memorizing useless trivia. You haven’t had any significant human contact either, choosing to earn money by selling knitted socks through the internet and having all your basic necessities delivered through a hole in the door. Also you got killed in a freak accident when a van of travelling wrestlers crashed through the wall of your apartment, hitting you while you were inside the loo. Essentially you’re a loser. You died in a sucky fashion. Also, you’re of celestial descent.” “WHAT?!” The sound of a palm slapping a cheek and hissed whispers could be heard from a corner: “I KNEW IT! You cheated during the middle ages, you disgusting piece of—“ “The black plague killed most of the population! I was just blessing them with my sperm!” Records-keeper angel rolled his eyes, and turned back to the girl. “You’ve pretty much led a boring existence, destined to die alone languishing in limbo. Lucky for you, your heritage grants you with the chance of a do-over, but...” “...but?” “Well where you do your do-overs are completely subject to the whims of our head Angel over there.” At that moment, a dignified looking Angel walks in carrying a Player’s Handbook and shouts to the room. “HEY GUYS HAVE YOU HEARD OF THIS NEW D&D HARDCOVER? IT’S CALLED OUT OF THE ABYSS!” Records keeper Angel’s looked straight at the girl, and says. “Goodluck.” Description Appearance Ecru, while of celestial descent, is of medium to small height, wearing a short silvery bob and amber eyes. She's a little weirded out by her appearance, considering that she used to have black hair and dull brown eyes before she was literally kicked into Faerun. She has a medium figure, prone to being plump, but is at the moment, gaunt from wandering around Faerun, starving and knowing nothing of this strange new world. Personality When not shell-shocked or terrified, Ecu is sweet and compassionate. Lately, however, she seems to be developing a rather bloodthirsty personality probably from associating with her fellow Luchadores. Biography Early life XXX was a shut in who, after graduating from college, withdrew from the world, and decided to just dedicate herself to the pursuit of useless trivia. She supported herself through her knitting, and spoke to almost no one the past seven years, save for an occasional visit from her tubero (Kuya Junjun) and the delivery guy. However, she got killed during a freak accident after a van of travelling wrestlers lost its brakes and crashed straight onto her bedroom wall. When she woke up, she was confronted with the Records Angel who was confused whether to place her in heaven, hell or limbo (the place where they dumped useless souls). To her surprise, it seemed that she had traces of celestial descent and this allowed her to get a second chance. To her horror, the Angels (DnD fanatics) chose to drop her into the world of Faerun for shits and giggles. When she woke up, she discovered that she sported a new hairdo and new eyes. Worse, a disembodied voice in her head seemed to speak to her at times dumping the barest minimum of knowledge required to survive in this strange new place. Literally kicked from heaven, XXX now bearing the odd name of Ecru, started wandering around Faerun, whilst only wearing her pajamas and a sticker of Hypnotoad comically attached to a massive shield SPOILER WARNING!! Kicked unto Faerun Meeting the Luchadores Prisoners of the Drow Wandering the Underdark Relationships and Affiliations Hypnotoad ''' Her personal "diety" '''King Her Kitty 1 El Agarrador Her Kitty 2 El Carabao Carabao!! Sweetest of the Luchadores Harden Dickens Fellow spellcaster Scipio ''' Skippy!! '''Character Information Modules Played * Out of the Abyss Magic Items * * * Story Awards * * Notable Play Style Admittedly the damsel in distress in her group of wandering wrestlers, she specializes in healing, giving moral support and causing the occasional damage using her Sacred Flame. Feats * Mobile Class Abilities Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Best Moments Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX * DDEXYY-YY * DDEXZZ-ZZ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters